


¿Qué tal si...?

by MP_nocturno



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cosas a veces sacadas del orto, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ideas al azar, Kid Jon, Laurel Kent (Demon), Laurel kent/Damian Wayne, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Pocas posibilidades de más de una tercera parte, Talia Wayne (FemDamian), Talia wayne/Jonathan Kent, Talia wayne/Laurel Kent - Freeform, Tengan me paciencia, Tierra 11, Universos Alternos, referencias, teen Jon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: El "¿Qué tal si?" da la oportunidad de brindar el alivio a las personas, imaginando posibilidades imposibles o simplemente difíciles de imaginar para poder aliviar un poco de la realidad.-Conjunto de One-shot's de los Super Sons-Jondami/Damijon-Universos Alternos-OoC (?) aseguradoContenido BL, chicoxchico.Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Talia wayne/Laurel kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. El Llamado de las aves

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este libro de J0vencitos en cualquier situación que me presente mi mente desvelada y distraída.
> 
> Título:El Llamado de las aves
> 
> Perdones los dedazos, escribo en teléfono 😅. 
> 
> Y sin más, disfruten

* * *

De acuerdo. Esta no era, en difinitiva, la forma en que Jonathan Kent tenía planeado terminar su noche de patrullaje junto a Damian. 

Amarrado, cansado y con hambre. Demonios. Si puediera hubieran salido hacer horas de ahí pero por desgracia habían usado kriptonita con él y aún se hayaba mareado. 

–Esto es una mierda–renego con fastidio el ojiverde que trataba de alcanzar sin éxito su cinturon con sus gadgets, ya que, para su infortunio y desagrado de Jonathan, habían registrado al petirojo quitándole cualquier arma al que este tuviera acceso. Además de amarrarlo al estilo 50 sombras, ya que al parecer era la única manera de tener al joven Wayne quieto. 

–Ni que lo digas. ¿No tienes acaso un plan de contingencia para estos caso? –preguntó Jon mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de su compañero. 

–ugh. Para mí desgracia si, si la hay–dijo con cierto desagrado recordando ciertas clases con sus "hermanos" 

–Eso es genial–Jon respiro aliviado a la espera del "gran plan" 

–... 

–¿emm Damian, no piensas hacer ese ultra mega genial plan para sacarnos de aquí? 

–no–Habló cortante mientras trataba de enderezarse mejor

–¡¿CÓMO DE QUE NO?! 

–Me auto-prometí nunca hacer algo tan humillante mientras siga con vida. 

—¡Damian, este no es el mejor momento para que me salgas con tus cosas, o lo haces o no te vuelo a hablar en mi vida! 

–...»tt«

–¡hablo en serio! 

Jonathan no estaba seguro que su "amenaza" funcionara, pero en realidad, dice el dicho que: a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas. Y definitivamente su estómago gruñendo era una situación desesperada. Quedó quieto a la expectativa hasta que escucho farfullar algunas maldiciones en su contra que supo que había ganado 

–Bien. Pero no digas ni una palabra de esto ¿entendido? 

Asintió con entusiasmo mientras se quedaba quieto. 

Mientras que, por otro lado Damian... Oraba a cualquier dios que esas ridículas clases con Grayson hayan sido ciertas y no una estupidez sino rodarian cabezas en cuanto saliera de ahí. 

Se remojo sus labios resecos, tomó aire para después, con las mejillas calientes a base de la pena de sus acciones siguientes, empezar a hacer una serie de ruidos de aves de forma aleatoria con un tono cantarin y armónico. Todo bajo la atónita atención de Jon que se preguntaba si acaso tanto golpe no había afectado ya a su compañero. 

Cuando terminó, Damian sentía su rostro arder en vergüenza propia, estaba seguro que sus antecedentes estaban retorciendose en sus tumbas. 

Apenas temino el hilo de ese pensamiento una explosión se hizo presente en la pared que estaba frente a ambos. Detrás de la nube de humo se alzaron 3 sombras que entre más cerca se podía distinguir unos borrones azul, rojo y negro. 

–¿Llamaste? 

Al dispersarse un poco el humo la figura de Nightwing, Red Robin( o Drake ahora) y Red Hood apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa divertida por parte de los tres. 

–Te dije que tarde que temprano lo utilizarías–Canturreo Drake mientras se acercaba a desatar a Jonathan y Nightwing guardaba el trozo de kryptonuta en una caja de plomo. 

Jason se acercó a Robin el cual le mandaba una mirada asesinan retandolo a decir algo. 

–¿Y si lo dejamos así? 

–»tt« Jodete Todd. Desata e de esta porquería. 

–Ya dejalo Jay

–ok, ya no entendí ¿Qué rayos fueron esos sonidos raros?–replicó superboy mientras se estiraba e iba sintiendo sus fuerzas regresas de apoco. 

–Ha eso, es una llamada "secreta" entre los Robin's originales. Cada que uno de nosotros este en u a situacion de la que no pueda salir la usamos–Explicó Nightwing mientras revisaba el área 

–Pero acá Robin se había negado por terco a usarlo hasta ahora– A completo Drake

–¡YA destame maldicion! 

–No a menos que lo podas de forma amable–dijo con gracia Red Hood que está super divertido viendo retorcer al menor de los Wayne como gusano en el suelo. 

–Ups, ya no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos, Superboy ¿Podrías...?

Los tres primeros Robin's saltaron por el agujero que habían echo dejando a Superboy (avergonzado) tomó a Damian en brazos a pesar de las protestas de este y salió volando detrás de ellos. 

–Jon, desamarrame–ordenó robin ya estando sobrevolando en el cielo viendo alejarse a los demás en dirección a la mansión seguramente. 

–¿Por qué? Te ves tierno así–Le replicó divertido con las mejillas sonrojada sonriendole a Damian que solo refunfuño groserías en otros idiomas. 

Fin

...


	2. MegaHeart

* * *

Damian había aceptado la misión de matar a un par de personas que habían estado siendo una piedra en los zapatos de la liga de las sombras. Pensaba que iba a ser fácil, después de tod, eran unos simples reporteros. Sin embargo había dos detalles que no había tenido en cuenta.

Uno era un héroe de mayas azules con super fuerza e inmunerabilidad, mientras que la esposa era demasiado terca para morir.

Chasqueo la lengua con enojo estando en el techo de un edificio abandonado frente al Dayli, en el que había estado desde hace horas, en espera de algo diferente en la rutina de ese día de la pareja. Había llegado hace 2 días a Metropolis, el tiempo suficiente para descubrir el secreto de es pareja de reporteros y lo único divertido había sido ver que nadie se daba cuenta de la identidad secreta de Clark Kent, bueno, por escepcion de su esposa Louis. Damian guardo la grabación para guardarla y enviarla más tarde, estaba por irse cuando algo diferente pasó.

Un chico, probablemente de su edad. Y también era un Super.

Perfecto.

Entonces, Ben Taylor apareció como nuevo estudiante de la universidad de Metropolis. Era demasiado listo, dijeron sus maestros, demasiado egocéntrico y callado, dijeron sus compañeros. Y así la curiosidad por el nuevo estudiante fue la ruina de Jonathan.

Jonathan había escuchado de un nuevo alumno en el salón de a un lado, al principio no le había tomado importancia, sin embargo al salir de su clase los rumores sobre el nuevo hicieron que su curiosidad despertara, suponía que era un defecto de que sus padres fueran reporteros.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jonathan Kent, tengo entendido que acabas de llegar ¿De Dónde eres? ¿Cómo es que puedes vestir de negro con este calor? ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

—...¿No te han dicho que eres demasiado curioso?

—eh, ¿Lo siento?

Damian se levantó apartando los lentes de sol que había estado usando, sabía que no había problema en que se mostrará ya que nadie había visto su cara fuera de las paredes de la liga, sin embargo, decidió ser precavido usando lentillas azules y maquillando su piel de un tono caucasico. Sonrió ante la cara apenada del joven héroe y le invitó a sentarse con él para responder sus preguntas. El otro creyendo ingenuamente que le había caído bien -ya que nadie había logrado entablar una conversación larga con el nuevo- aceptó y se sento a entablar una conversación.

Los encuentros entre ambos se hicieron tan cotidianos para Jon que por instinto al salir de clases salía al patio e ir al encuentro de su amigo.

Talia estaba en encantada de los resultados de su hijo, ya que a cada momento se acercaba rápidamente a la familia de supers.

Pero, había un pequeño detalle que Talia no sabía o más bien, simplemente ignoraba. Damian era humano. Y como humano tenía un corazón y la habilidad -defecto- de desarrollar sentimientos.

Más en específico, sentimiento por el joven de ojos azules y lentes de pasta grueso que le había acompañado todo este tiempo.

Damian sentía que su pecho se estrujaba con una punzada de dolor conforme pasaban los días, pues sabía que esa misión solamente tenía un objetivo. Matar al joven junto a él y a su familia.

—¡Ben!

—¿Qué pasa?

Jon dudo un momento en responder moviéndose de manera incomoda sobre el césped de la universidad

—Tu...bueno, ¿qué haces en las noches?

—¿De qué hablas?—Damian sintió que en su interior salto a causa de los nervios.

—Es que, nunca he ido a tu casa y tenía curiosidad de si salias en las noches o algo así

Aún cuando ya había entrado en confianza y se habían contado muchos secretos y anécdotas de su niñez -Damian cambiando obviamente grandes detalles, aún cuando Jon había notado que le incomodaba-, Jon no había visitado nunca la casa del otro aún cuando ya iban a cumplir un mes de conocerse.

—Que tontería, ¿para qué quiero salir? Además, mi hogar es demasiado deprimente, ya te lo había dicho, no te gustaría

—Bueno, es que, mi padre -ya sabes que es reportero- me contó que ha habido algunos crímenes extraños en la noche y no me gustaría que te pasara algo

Jon también omitió que era un Superheroe y que habían detectado movimientos de la liga de asesinos en Gotham y en Metropolis teniendo a Superman y Batman alerta, y cómo consecuente a él. Temía por su amigo, se veía demasiado débil como para protegerse a sí mismo, aún cuando odiaba que le protegiera de los bravucones.

—¿Y?

—Son personas crueles Ben, no sabes lo que podrían hacerte

—... Jon, tu...—Damian trago saliva a causa de la indecisión—¿Te atreverías a estar con gente como esa?

—¿Un malo, un villano? Definivamente no. Son personas malas Ben—Le respondió como sí eso fuera lo más obvio—, no sabes de lo que serían capaces.

—Ya veo

Y así continuaron sus acercamiento.

.....

Después de pensarlo mucho, Jon invitó a "Ben" a salir y comer en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la universidad.

Ambos habían estado felices platicando y comiendo, hasta que asesinos interrumpieron escandalosamente en el lugar causando pánico. Jon no podía hacer nada sino quería que lo descubrieran y Damian no sabía qué carajos pensaba su madre al mandar asesinos de forma tan estúpida.

Todo corria en cámara lenta para Jon, un asesino se paro frente a ellos y tomó a Damian del brazo, lo levantó y lo amenazó con una katana. Jon estaba a punto de actuar cuando vio a Ben (Damian) desarmar al sujeto y decir unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía. Todos los ninjas salieron del restaurante seguido de Damián, Jon lo supo. Trataba de huir.

Usando su super velocidad lo alcanzó, la lluvia ya había comenzado desde hace un rato y se plantó frente a él completamente empapado.

—¡Ben, qué demonios fue eso! ¡¿Acaso no vez que pusiste tu...vida en...riesgo...Ben?

Frente a él, la piel pálida que había aprendido a querer estaba desapareciendo junto a las gotas de lluvia dejando en cambio una piel tostada. Por la cara de Jon, Damian sabía que el teatro había terminado. Llevó sus manos, que sentía que empezarían a temblar en cualquier momento, a su rostro y se quito las lentillas azules, finalizando usando su saco limpio para limpiar su rostro.

—T-tu eres, ¡tú eres ese chico!

Jonathan recordó unas cintas que habían analizado con Batman de algunos viejos archivos de la la liga y lo vio, al chico frente a él, pero cuando era un niño y cómo había asesinado sin piedad a varios soldados sin parpadear. Se sintió herido y traicionado.

—¿¡tú, por qué lo hiciste?! ¿¡Qué ganabas con hacerme confiar en ti, eh?!

Entonces lo supo, vio aquel brillo en esos orbes verdes que lo veían en silencio, aquel mismo brillo que sus ojos habían desarrollado cada que pensaba en Ben, ¿Tan siquiera era ese su nombre?, Jon río de forma sarcástica y cruel. Estaba herido y enojado, nunca salía nada bueno de eso.

—¿En verdad creíste que me fijaría en alguien como tú?

—...No—respndio Damian con el nudo en la garganta cerrando sus ojos con pesar y emcogiebdose en su lugar. Patético, se dijo, había fallado, tanto a su made como a él mismo.

Jon solo se fue de ahí antes de lastimarlo realmente, sin saber que ya lo había echo.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link en Facebook :https://www.facebook.com/100507221479318/posts/107039814159392/


	3. Kingdom

Todo comenzó tan rápido como y sorpresivo, como una grito en medio de la nada. 

¿Pero, no siempre es así? , te das cuenta de las cosas cuando ya es demasiado tarde y estás te explotan en la cara. 

Tal vez, debió percatarse de aquellos silencios tan ajenos, esas sonrisas que solía dedicarle se veían ensombrecidas de un tinte macabro. Posiblemente debió cuestionarlo cuando se le pasaba la mano con los criminales. 

Tal vez, debió darse cuenta cuando le empezó a cuestionar sobre todo su entorno, cuando aquella mano en su cintura apretaba más fuerte de lo normal, debió notar ese brillo oscuro y perverso que poco a poco dominaba sus hermosos ojos.

Pero no lo hizo. Después de todo lo amaba. 

¿Lo ama o lo amaba?, pensó recargando su cabeza sobre las suaves sábanas que cubrían la cama que estaba en medio de su jaula de oro, a la espera de aquel que tenía la llave de su libertad con solo entregarse a él. 

¿Sería lo correcto?

¿Debería abandonar toda su moral y enseñanzas para seguir su corazón? 

–Oh querido, al fin despiertas–Exclamó con gusto una nueva voz desplazándose hasta llegar frente a él. 

–Vamos amor, no pongas esa cara, hago esto por que te amo, lo entiendes ¿no?

Hizo una mueca al oír esas palabras. No. No lo entendía ni lo acabaría de entender. 

NUNCA


	4. Cat boy 1/?

—Tienes que pasar mas tiempo con Selina—Sentenció el mayor. —Tal vez, así se terminen de conocer mejor

Dick se quito de la puerta de la habitación de Damian cuando esté la abrió de golpe. Damian lo observó molesto, no entendía la terquedad de todos en esa casa por que él se llevara bien con esá mujer, por él, su padre podría estar con quien quisiera mientras no le afectará a él.

—No.

—No es pregunta Damian, tú eres quien va a vivir con ella en la mansión hasta que seas mayor y puedas irte a dónde quieras.

—...No es que la edad haga una diferencia —Refunfuño en voz baja

—Damian

—»TT«

—Vas a pasar una semana con ella, aprenderás a llevarse bien—Le habló con calma entrando a su habitación y sacando una maleta pequeña de su armario para prepararla ya que si lo dejaba a él, nunca la haría. —y tal vez hasta te agrade ver a Selina como una mamá

Damian sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo ante la frase "otra mamá". Él ya había tenido una y no había salido bien, no gracias, quería tener su salud mental donde estaba. Gracias.

.....

—... Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Nop. Si vas a quedarte conmigo, tendrás que combinar conmigo cariño.

Selina le tendío un traje negro de dos piezas, definitivamente estaba muy lejos de lo que llegó a usar con Grayson, pensó Damian tomando la ropa entre sus manos sintiendo la textura de licra.

—¿No es muy... Delgado?

—Perfecto para ti, anda, pruebatelo—Alentó emocionada empujando a Damian a ponerse el traje que había creado para él. Sabía el propósito de que el actual robin estuviera ahí, en realidad le agradaba, tenía una actitud fuerte, aunque algo mamona en ocasiones, pero en general era astuto, y eso lo respetaba.

Había pensado sobre esto desde el momento en que aceptó casarse con Bruce, sabía que tendría que lidiar con 4 pajaritos, aunque los 3 mayores la aceptaron sin problemas -por desinterés o amabilidad-, sentía las cosas tensas con el menor y si querían llevar una convivencia en armonía tenían que convivir, ¿y qué mejor manera que pasar tiempo juntos en las noches haciendo de las suyas?.

—Se siente raro—Se quejo el moreno saliendo del baño, tenía puesto un conjunto de pantalones, una sueter de manga larga y una capucha con orejas, y una botas negras que le llegaban a 5 dedos debajo de la rodilla.

—¡Perrrfecto! Ahora, unos cuanto detalles más y... ¡Listo!

Le coloco un cinturón parecido al de robin, pero con una cola de cuero, unos guantes que le quedaban a la perfección con unas uñas de metal que simulaban garras de gato y unos gogles de lente amarillo que disfrazaban sus ojos.

—Ahora si, estas listo...—El sonido del teléfono de Damian interrumpio su habla, lo miro e hizo un gesto para que contestara—te espero afuera

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre tan amable Dami"

"Directo al grano Kent, estoy en una... Situación"

"¿A qué hora vas a llegar?"

“¿eh? "

"¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE OLVIDASTE QUE NOS VERÍAMOS HOY?!"

Damian estampó su palma contra su frente. Mierda, pensó. Había olvidado que había quedado con Jon para patrullar, pero entre tantas cosas al moreno se le había olvidado eso.

"Eh..."

"¿¡Lo olvidaste?!"

"No, no, ya voy en camino"

"Bien, te envío al dirección"

—¡Agh!

—¿Todo bien?

—No, quede de verme con Superboy y lo olvide

—Oh, ya veo, te acompañare y después atenderé unos asuntos

—No es...

—Insisto

—Bien

Damian se estiró tratando de acostumbrarse a sentir su ropa como una segunda piel, era algo extraño usar algo así a parte de su traje de entrenamiento.

Al llegar a la cornisa estuvo a punto de agarrar impulso para saltar hasta que Selina lo detuvo por el hombro.

—No, no, pequeña Ave, ahora usas mi uniforme, mis técnicas, ¿entendido? Ahora, pon atención

Damian arrastró los pies hasta la orilla del edificio, el pensaba que era perfectamente capaz de saltar al siguiente edificio, pero Grayson le había echo prometer obedecer -Lo más posible- a Selina.

Gatwoman camino con elegancia y delicadeza en la orilla de la corniza, moviendo su cuerpo con sutileza para después dar un salto y vueltereta aterrizando en el otro edificio.

—Ahora tu—Incitó mientras ponía su mano en su cadera jugando con la cola de su disfraz.

Iba a ser una larga noche.   
  



	5. Y La Lluvia Lloro

A veces me pregunto qué chingaos hago, aiudaa.

....

One-shot largo(? 

....

—¿Entonces te veo allá?

—¡Claro que si Dam, no vemos!

Jon colgó, emocionado, saltando por toda la habitación, hoy cumplía 25 años y además, 8 años de ser novio de Damian Wayne. Habían planeado una cena romántica para celebrar ambas cosas, en un restaurante elegante, cortesía de Damian, obvio. El oji-azul había gastado sus ahorros para poner la mitad del costo del departamento que habían comprado juntos y que habían planeado tomar en unos semanas.

Miró el reloj y saltó asustado al ver que solamente le quedaba 1 hora para estar listo. Corrió hacía el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se alistó con la ropa más elegante que tenía y se puso la loción que Damian amaba, aunque esté no lo admite.

—Tubiduda, son peluches de amor~—Canto con voz alegre saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta la recepción, en donde el viejo señor Jones leía su sección de deportes detrás del recibidor de madera.

—¡Hasta luego señor Jones!

—¡Hasta luego!

Salió del edificio en dirección al parque, Jon se preguntó si debería llevarle algo, al fin y al cabo, era una celebración de ambos. Pasó por un ramo de tulipanes violetas y siguió su camino. Al llegar, se sentó en una banca de madera que se encontraba cerca de los juegos infantiles, le gustaba observarlo pensando en algún día que, Damian y él, trairian a sus hijos. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pensó Jon sonrojado por la idea, dejó las flores a un lado y esperó.

Miro su reloj confundido, Damian llevaba 20 minutos de retraso, y eso era demasiado raro viniendo de él. Trató de marcarle pero lo mandaba directo a buzón de voz, tal vez se le hizo tarde en una junto, se dijo Jon tamborileando sus dedos sobre su rodilla.

Pasaron las horas y las nubes se unieron en tonos oscuros, Jon se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, Damian jamás se tardaba tanto, al menos sin avisarle antes. Trató de no entrar en pánico, esto solamente había ocurrido 1 vez, ya hace años.

Perdió la esperanza y su intento de mantenerse tranquilo cuando el último niño se fue, rogando por quedarse, y el inicio de gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sí. Ya eran las 7:40. Damian no llegaría, ¿acaso lo olvido? Pero si él lo había citado e invitado. Jon no entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

Entonces, su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó limpiando la pantalla con una parte seca de su saco.

¿Damian?

No Jon, s-soy Dick, escucha. ¿Dónde estás?

Uh, estoy en el parque que queda cerca de mi departamento, Dick ¿Sabes dónde está Damian? , trate de llamarlo y no contesta, estoy preocupadp por él

Un sollozo se escucho a través del teléfono.

¿Dick?

"Él...Él... Y-yo lo siento no puedo decirlo" Se disculpo con voz quebrada. Se escucho que el teléfono fue movido de lugar y lo verifico cuando otra voz le llamó.

¿Jon?

¿... Jason?

Si, e-escucha, tienes que venir a la mansión

¡¿Por qué, qué pasó?!

Es Damian

...

Él... Tuvo un accidente en el auto y... Él no puedo

Mientes.

No, Jon, escucha, S-sé que es difícil pero-..."

Una pequeña risa temblorosa salió de los labios de Jon.

Que...que buena broma, y-ya en serio, di-díganme, pas-pasame a Damian y dile que esta broma fue m-muy graciosa pero, tiene que venir por mi

... Jon

Él...Él, prometió que cenariamos

Jon

Ad-ademas le compre... Le compre flores, so-son sus favoritas y-..."

¡Jon!

Por favor, dile...dile que venga

Jon. Él ya no está. Por favor, ya... Ya no sigas, tienes que venir a la mansión o-o ¿dónde dijiste que estas? , iré por ti, esto tenemos que hablarlo

No puedes venir por mi

Pero...

Yo le prometo que esperaría, adiós Jason, tengo que colgar. En cualquier momento llegara

¡Jon esper-...

Y colgó.

Y Lloró. Lloro hasta que la lluvia se mezcló con su llanto. Lloro hasta quea lluvia se llevó el sonido del llamado a su amado. Lloro hasta que todo se desvanecio.

Ya que, sabía que no podría seguir sin su amado moreno, sin aquellos ojos del verde más hermoso que vio en su vida, sin sus comentarios ingeniosos, su risa, sin... Sin...

Jon despertó más por instinto que por ganas. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido ¿Dónde está?, parpadeo aclarando su vista y despertando sus sentidos escuchando las múltiples voces de fondo, al reconocerlas, supo que estaba en la mansión Wayne.

—¿Jon?

No quería hablar. Dick se acercó a Jonathan al notar que estaba despierto, cortando la charla que habían estado teniendo sus hermano y su padre. Bruce salió de la habitación seguido de Tim, dejando a Dick y a Jason con Jon.

Dick se miraba demacrado, tenía un par de grandes ojeras, en su rostro se veía un inicio de una barba sin tratar, sus ojos se notaban rojo de tanto llorar, sus ropas negras y sus labios partidos a causa de la ansiedad y de llantos silencio, fueron los rasgos que saludaron a Jon. Y quiso volver a llorar al darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Aunque los demás no estaban mejores, definitivamente era al hijo mayor de los Wayne a quien más le afecto la partida de su hermano menor. 

—Si que eres tonto, por poco te da una pulmonía por quedarte en la lluvia ¿sabes?—Le regalo Jason entrando en su campo de visión. 

—...¿Damian? 

Ambos hermanos se miraron indeciso y consternados, sabían el golpe que sería para el chico. Jason tomó la palabra.

—Su funeral será mañana y... Lo van a enterrar en el cementerio familiar.

Jon se odio un poco más. Damian siempre se burlaba -aunque no era enserio--sobre lo sentimental que era el menor de los Kent. Se tallo el rostro con violencia al sentir que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Se veía patético ante sus ojos.

Dick sintió una presión en el pecho y se sento a su lado para jalar lo y cubrirlo con sus brazos, le sobo la espalda con gentileza repitiendo en voz amable y con pesar "suelta lo todo chico. Yo-yo también lo amaba, como un padre puede amar a su hijo. Llora, para que después no te arrepientas de no hacerlo. Esta bien no pasa nada malo en hacerlo"

Dick y Jon se mantuvieron unidos hasta que el menor se quedó dormido con su rostro rojo por el llanto.

....

A la mañana siguiente toda la familia Wayne y amigos cercanos, hasta los que se habían vuelto familia gracia al patriarca o sus hijos, se habían reunido para despedir a Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul.

En medio del cementerio y bajo el atardecer todos se despidieron del joven adulto. Sus pocos amigos lloraban de la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, sus hermanos guardaron silencio, todos guardaron sus lágrimas para si mismo.

Antes de enterrarar el cuerpo, apareció Jon con pasos pesados y arrastrando los pies, aún traía el traje que llevaba el día anterior, no miró a nadie, se inclino y beso la frente del dueño de su corazón

Era una tortura el tan solo verlo ahí acostado, pareciendo que en cualquier momento iba a abrir sus ojitos y llamarlo acosador y tonto por quedarse despierto admirando su rostro, colocó un delicado tulipan violeta en el pecho del joven, acarició con anhelo su rostro y se alejo de la vista de los demás.

Jo se sento bajo uno de los árboles que habían allí, la ceremonia continuó y todos se retiraron poco a poco dando su pésame y total apoyo a la familia algunos se acercaron a Jon a darle su pésame, pues mucho sabían la relación que había llevado ambos. Amigos desde la cuna y más que un simple noviazgo cuando crecieron.

Cuando los padre de Jon trataron de llevarlo a casa, este se negó, diciendo que no podía irse aún.

—Aún no, a Damian siempre le dio miedo estar en la oscuridad mucho tiempo ¿no lo recuerda mamá? —preguntó levantando su cara llena de lágrimas, Louis cubrió su boca antes de agacharse y abrazar a su hijo, Clark se les unió cuando el joven pidió y rogó entre sollozos que alguien lo despertara, que solamente era una horrible pesadilla, que seguramente se había quedado dormido y Damian lo regalaría por perder la reservacion, y que tendría que pedir comida china a domicio.

Después de un rato Jon se apartó de sus padres y camino hacia la lápida que rezaba:

"Damián Bruce Wayne AlGhul.

1996 —2022.

Amado hijo y pareja.

Siempre estarás en nuestra memoria" 

Y sentó, con la mirada pagada y perdida en sus memorias. No noto cuando sus padres le hablaron y le dijeron que les hablara para pasar por él, no noto cuando sus padres hablaron con Bruce, tampoco noto las miradas de lástima que le dieron. Su mente estaba alejada en recuerdos pintados de verde con risas hermosas junto a una piel canela con olor a sol, un mundo donde solamente eran ellos dos.

....

Jon tuvo que irse a la mañana siguiente, no aviso a nadie, y camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a su departamento, caminaba como un muerto en vida, pues así se sentía. Entró ignorando el saludo de señor Jones y se arrastró hasta su departamento en cerrándose ahí dentro. Camino a su habitación y se dejo caer contra la colcha, tomó una almohada y la apresto con fuerza contra él, aún tenía el olor a una de esas colonia caras que solía usar Damian.

Tomó su teléfono y lo primero que apareció al encender y desbloquear su teléfono, además de las llamadas y mensajes de sus padres y amigos, fue la imagen de un sonriente Damián enfundado en ropa sencilla con la cara manchada de helado de fresa, recordaba esé día, había ido a la feria y le había tomado fotos sin avisar todo el día al ver tan reglado y feliz al otro.

Se dedico a torturarse con las fotos y videos que tenía en su celular, dejándose envolver por su olor y su voz, entre llantos sonreía con anhelo y nostalgia, tal vez grito un poco acerca de lo injusto que era todo, de cuánto lo extrañaba y de cuánto le dolía no tenerlo a su lado.

Dolía.

Dolía con cada fibra de su ser.

Queria que dejara de doler.

Y lo intentó. Carajos su lo intentó.

Esa fue su primer intento con el silencio de la habitación solamente rota por el video de un Damian en un día de playa que rompía con esté, intentó ahogarse, tal vez así estaría con él, se aseguró Jon con una sonrisa.

Collin y Maya llegaron a tiempo para llevarlo al hospital. Y lloro y se lamento al despertar y saber que no había muerto, al menos, no físicamente. Su aspecto se hacía cada vez más preocupante para todos, no comía, no salía, habían tenido que sacarlo del departamento arrastras y llevárselo obligado a la casa de sus padres mientras gritaba que no lo alejaran de lo único que le quedaba de su corazón.

Pasaron meses en donde apenas y probaba bocado, y cuando se levantó por primera vez -por voluntad-, le dio un susto a sus padres ya que había regresado al parque en donde toda su pesadilla había comenzado. Esta actitud se repitió varias veces pues en su mente, terca y herida, se decía que un día Damian llegaría y todo el dolor se hiria.

Aún en día, cuando sus padres lo internaron en un grupo de ayuda y tenía que tomar miles de pastillas -en la mente de Jon-. No dejode ir.

—Tal vez algún día pueda estar contigo mi amor, al parecer, aún hay personas aquí que me necesitan.

Y se esforzó con ese pensamiento a seguir, esperando el día en que pudiera partir con Damian.

_—Ya es hora Habibi_

_—¿Damian?_

Aún cuando no pudo cumplir sus metas con las persona que amaba, se esforzó en cumplir las promesas que le había jurado en vida durante los siguientes 50 años. Una noche de invierno, en donde la nieve cubría toda la ciudad y las luces de Navidad colgaban en las pared, con música y risas detrás de las puertas de su habitación, murió. Lo encontraron a la mañana siguiente recostado en su cama con una sonrisa tranquila. Sabía que su tiempo en este mundo había terminado y no quiso irse de forma pacífica y silenciosa habiéndose despedido de todos indirectamente la noche anterior. 

Probablemente los únicos que supieron que iba a pasar eran su hijo mayor y su hermano Konner. 

Mientras sus sobrinos y nietos de los hijos que adoptó como le había prometido a Damián en vida lloraban su pérdida. Él, ahora bailaba sobre las nubes besando los labios de su más grande amor.

—Te amo Damian, te extrañe

—Yo también Jonny Boy, te tardaste.

—¡Te-tengo mucho que contarte!

—Tenemos tiempo... 

—Todo el tiempo del mundo

Fin.


	6. Jaula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al corto que me vino a la mente.
> 
> .......  
> Arte de: @titi_bang_ba

* * *

El ojirojo entró a la inmensa habitación llena de libros un estudio al fondo y una chimenea en un extremo; dando brincos de alegría mientras la alegría se desparramaba de él por pequeñas risas traviesas de un niño que se había salido con la suya.

Detuvo sus pasos y se acercó a la jaula de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes que él mismo había echo para su más grande tesoro, dentro había un peluche con un uniforme de colores llamativos, capa negra, una mascara verde en su rostro y un rostro serio.

—Creo que vi una linda avecilla~

Canturreo abriendo la jaula y sacando al peluche con mucha devoción, lo acuno en sus mano y deposito de forma suave sus labios en la superficie plana e inanimada de algodón. Se separo y paseo sus dedos pálidos por la cara del peluche.

—Pronto estarás aquí Dami, y estarás conmigo para quererme y nunca irte.

Explicó con gran añoranza e ilusión en su voz apretujando al peluche con fuerza contra su pecho, lo separo y beso una última vez antes de regresarlo a su jaula. Devolvió sus pasos dirigiéndose a la salida abriendo las inmensas puertas de madera.

—Aún si no quieres cariño

Dijo risueño para sí mismo como un secreto, como si fuese un secreto que alguien podría escuchar aún cuando solamente era él en ese inmenso y alejado lugar.


	7. A TU CUIDADO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem Damian y Jon pequeño. 
> 
> Artista :@glitter_dc

La morena gruñó frente a la puerta de la hogareña casa de madera ajustando su chaqueta de mezquilla, ya que por la hora ya hacía frío y pasando su peso de un pie a otro.

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto Tim, me vas a deber dos recarnaciones tuyas después de esto.

—No seas exagerada hermanita, solamente es un pequeño favor y solamente será hoy—Trató de calmar el mayor de ambos antes de tocar la puerta, aún cuando era obvio que la familia Kent ya sabía que estaban ahí. 

—¡Es dices siempre y termino cubriendote con padre para escaparte con el otro idiota!

Tim se crispo tratando de taparle la boca a la menor.

—Sssh, te van a escuchar

Damian apartó las manos del mayor de su cara y se cruzó de brazo acomodando su bolso en el que había traído algo para entretenerse. Su libreta de dibujos, unas dagas, el archivo de un caso de homicidio que estaban resolviendo Robin y Batman. Lo normal.

—Pues que me escuchen, para lo que me importa.

Un carraspeo interrumpio el discurso de la menor dejando a su vista a un gran hombre de ojos azules que en realidad tenía pinta de no hacer daño ni a una mosca. Clark sonrió algo incómodo al tener la mirada jade encima, sabía que no le era del agrado de la menor de los Wayne. Por alguna rara razón. 

—Hola Damiana, siempre es un gusto verte también —Saludo con una pizca de sarcasmo al final y se dirijio al otro. —Hola Tim, Kon te estaba esperando, pasen por favor.

—Un gusto Clark

—"TT"

Ambos hermanos se adentraron a la casa después que el mayor se quitara de en medio, Damiana coloco sus cosas en el perchero junto a su chaqueta, adentro del hogar era más cálido que el exterior.

—¡Chicos, bajen, ya tenemos que irnos!

Grito en dirección al segundo piso, aún cuando sabía que sus hijos ya habían bajado pero que el menor se había regresado corriendo a su cuarto y que su hermano lo estaba convenciendo de salir debajo de su cama.

—oh, hola chicos, me da gusto verlos otra vez, y esta vez juntos sin los uniformes

Saludo de forma relajada Lois saliendo de la cocina con traje de color vino que hacía juego con su cabello ondulado y castaño cayendo como cascada por su espalda, en su rostro había un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba por el labial rojo que había escogido.

—Buenas noches Louis

Saludó Tim, Damian solamente la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Se escucharon pasos bajando de forma arrastrada y otras apresuradas, en la escalera se vieron dos figuras. Una era un adolescente con una chaqueta de cuero oscuro y unos lentes negros en su cara, se había cortado el pelo dejándolo al ras dándole un aspecto, según él, más maduro, de la mano sujeto fuertemente a su guante rojo, había una pálida mano que pasaba por un delgado brazo y terminaba en un tímido niño de 10 años que no se atrevía a levantar la vista del piso mirándolo como si este tuviera las respuestas del universo, tenía una camiseta azul cielo que había reemplazado su playera de los Power Raiders, Jean's rotos y zapatilla negras.

Jon se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y devolvió la mirada rápido al piso, solamente confirmar que la niña bonita aún seguía ahí, sabía quién era, había escuchado relatos de ella por parte de Kon y Tim en alguna conversación donde su nombre se colo, y definitivamente Jon podía decir que ningún relato podía dar fidelidad a la persona frente a él. Cabello negro cortado al ras, piel morena y con algunas cicatrices asomándose bajo la ramera de manga corta que traía, Jean's negros y sueltos, probablemente 2 cabezas más alta que él. Un par de ojos rasgados y adornados por el color más bonito que había visto Jon en su corta vida, eran tan bonitos que parecían que se había maquillado para darle un toque de delineado, aunq eu Jon podía apostar su mesada a que nunca se había maquillado por lo bonita que se veía su cara.

Damiana observó con ojo crítico al pequeño niño que aprecia que quería ser tragando por la tierra, lo entendía, seguramente era una molestia tener niñera a los 10. El hubiera puesto una dinamita en la casa si alguna vez se le hubiera asignado una, Grayson no contaba, se dijo, ignorando la platica de los otros acerca de sucesos trascendentes.

—Bueno Damiana, te presento a Jon. Jon, ella es Damiana, será quien te cuide esta noche ¿Esta bien? ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hace si algo malo pasa?

Clark miro a su hijo en busca de una respuesta con bufido de indignación de fondo por parte de la menor. Jon solamente Asintió por inercia cuando Kon lo empujó para bajar las escaleras.

Cuando los ojos del menor vieron unas botas militares supo que tenía que sacar su valor del hijo de Superman y presentarse, respiro ondo y levantó la vista para ver a la morena. Es más bonita de cerca, se dijo el menor pasando una buena cantidad de saliva.

—¡B-Buenas noches s-s-señorita Damiana, un gusto!

¿Dónde había una invasión alienigena cuando se necesitaba?

Los mayores terminaron de darle indicaciones a la morena mientras Jon se escapaba a la cocina, tal vez se podía ahogar con un vaso de agua y olvidar que hizo el ridículo.

—¡Cuidate Jon!

—¡C-claro!

Y el sonido de la puerta fue lo último en oírse.

¿¡ENSERIO, NI EL CHAPULIN COLORADO?!

Damiana suspiró, ella no estaba echa para cuidar niños, bueno, ¿Tal vez no sería tan diferente de cuidar a sus moscotas, no?, entró a la cocina viendo a Jon metido dentro del refrigerador. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta sintiendo la risa nacer en su boca.

—Estoy casi segura que esa no es la entrada de Narnia, niño—Se burló acercándose por detrás del otro, y al parecer no la había escuchado ya que se golpeó la cabeza al saltar del susto. 

—N-no soy niño, soy Jon—Se quejó sobandose la cabeza.

—Aja. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que haces para no aburrirte en este lugar?

Jon dejó de lado su pena por tener a la adolescente cerca de él y pensó en una manera de que no se aburriera. Y una idea le vino a su mente. Cerro el refrigerador no sin antes sacar un par de manzana y ofrecerle una a la mayor.

—¿Bueno, te gustan los animales? —preguntó con duda, ya que, según en palabras de Kathy, no ha todas las niñas les gustaban los animales de granja.

—Muestrame

Tuvo eso como respuesta y un brillo de curiosidad.

Jon se emocionó al saber que no la había regado. De camino al área de los corrales se permitió recordar la primera vez que escucho de la morena, siempre sintió una harán admiración por ella o eso le dijo Konner cuando le preguntó por esa sensación de cosquillas en el pecho cuando escuchaba más de ella, o bueno, cuando le rogaba a su hermano que saciar a su curiosidad.

Con linterna en mano entraron al granjero con cuidado de no ensuciarse mucho, al menos eso por parte de Damian que no había traído más ropa.

—Tenga cuidado al pisar señorita Damiana, el piso podría estar resbaló-ooh!

Jon no termino de decir su advertencia cuando cayó de trasero al suelo embarrandose de barro y suciedad. Damián a no pudo evitar reírse a crajadas por la cara que había puesto el menor y por la situación.

—C-creo que ya puedo verlo—respondió entre risas.

Sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza, otra vez. Damiana recuperó la postura y le ofreció su mano.

—Dime Damiana, es raro que alguien además de Alfred o la servidumbre me diga así.

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes de forma alegre.

—Si se-Damiana


	8. Objetos Punzantes: Primera Parte

**_____ _________ _____**

**" _Primeras expercia con materiales filosos_ "**

**Por Dick John Grayson Wayne**

**______ _______ ______**

Damiana era una bebe demasiado adorable e inteligente en partes iguales, tal vez demasiado, o lo anormal para una niña de 3 años puede llegar a ser.

El problema tal vez no radicaba en su inteligencia. El problema inició cuando ella se dio cuenta lo podía llegar a hacer y el descubrimiento de armas punzantes.

—¡Damiana, Deja ese cuchillo! —Grito con miedo tratando de quitar el cuchillo de sierra de la regordete mano morena de la bebé que presionó con fuerza el mango para que no se lo quitara.

—¿P-podrías ayudarme, sabes?

Le dijo con sarcasmo a su hermano del medio que estaba sentado en un banco con una bolsa vacía de galletas de ositos en la mano.

—¿Y arriesgarme que me lastime? No gracias, se ve que tu lo estás haciendo preferentemente sólo—Se excuso Jason levantando los pies del suelo por si la menor lograba escaparse de pura casualidad del otro.

Cuando por fin logró quitarle el cuchillo sin lastimarla solamente recibió una patada en su pierna y una carita con un puchero y las mejillas rojas del coraje.

—No Dami, los cuchillos son peligrosos, pueden dañar a alguien o te puedes lastimar. No está bien que juegues con ellos—Le regaño alejando el cuchillo y después cargandola entre sus brazos. —Mira, mejor vamos a la tienda y te compro otra bolsa de galletas.

Le consoló acomodando la fina capa de cabello negro y lacio que se había despeinado en el forcejeo.

—La estas consintiendo—Canturreo el de mechón blanco estirandose en el banco

—Callate que, tú las vas a pagar. ¿Qué tal si huebira ocurrido un accidente?

—Con un carajo Dick, ni que fuera a matar a alguien —Le resto importancia el otro levantándose y acercándose a los dos. Ambos adolescentes se miraron con molestia. 

— ¡Calajo, Matal! —Eso hasta que la vos de la menor corto la tensión del habiente gritando con entusiasmo las palabras nuevas que había aprendido. 

—Oh no

¿Había olvidado mencionar que memorizaba las palabras repitiendolas a cada rato? 


	9. Detrás de una caja 1/?

_**Ucrania** _

_**15 de abril de 1945** _

-¿Entonces, viviremos aquí mientras papá...vigila a las personas malas?

Preguntó el menor con inseguridad, observando la nueva casa temporal que tendrían. Su padre era parte de un sistema que no lograba entender del todo, solamente había podido comprender que castigaba a hombres malos y mataba monstruos que podían llegar arrancarte la piel. Un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño y pálido cuerpo ante la idea de quedarse sin piel.

Su madre le dio una caricio en su cabeza cubierta por el sobrero complementario del uniforme que tenían que usar todos los pertenecientes al grupo Nazi. Habían sido transferidos a un área diferente, eso significaba que la cabeza de la familia Kent había subido de puesto y ahora atendería más asuntos de forma personal.

-Exactamente Jon, y tú podrás ir con los demás chicos a los servicios. No más maestros en casa ¿no te encanta?-Le respondió de forma dulce acariciando su cabeza. Un adolescente pasó a su lado y se rio por el gesto de la mayor, se colocó unos lentes de sol y se sacudió la suciedad invisible de su pulcro y nuevo uniforme. 

-Vamos madre, mi hermano ya es lo suficientemente grande para que lo sigas mimando como un bebe ¿o acaso eres un bebe, pequeño Jon?-Se burló entrando a la casa. 

-¡Claro que no, tonto!

-Eso creí.

La familia entró y detrás de ellos unos soldados entraron con maletas y las dejaron en la entrada de la casa, hicieron un saludo respetuoso a la dama y se retiraron.

-Muy bien jovencitos, lleven sus maletas a sus habitaciones-Recordó Louis escuchando las pisadas rápidas dirigidas al segundo piso. -¡Y no olviden que tienen que reunirse con los demás a medio día!

El grito de la mayor quedó flotando detrás de la puerta de madera para los oídos de Jon. Soltó el baúl y seco el sudor de su frente con la manga del saco de su uniforme. Observó con curiosidad su nueva habitación. Paredes tapizadas de azul con puntos verdes, carteles de Hittler en cada una, un gran armario de madera y un escritorio con nuevos libros. Y sobre este descansaba una nueva navaja con una carta de bienvenida de parte de su padre.

La guardo en uno de los compartimientos en su cinturon y salió de puntilla de su habitación. Aunque seguramente que con el ruido de la radio de Kon que abarcaba toda la casa, no era muy necesario. Bajó las escalares asomándose para no toparse con su madre y salió por la puerta trasera. Probablemente el escabullirse en un nuevo vecindario no sería la mejor idea, a menos que seas Jon y la curiosidad te gane.

Vio a muchos soldados marchar en las calles portando el símbolo nazi con orgullo, niñas pequeñas corriendo con largos vestidos con holanes, otros niños como él portaban uniformes parecidos a los soldados. Los rumores acerca de una guerra ponían más paranoicos a los Nazis.

Caminó entre las calles observando todo hasta que se detuvo en las últimas casa y se golpeó a si mismo la cara.

-OH rayos, volví a perderme-Se regaño a sí mismo buscando a alguien que pudiera decirle hacia dónde ir. Iba ha acercarse a un militar cuando varias tropas y tanques entraron por las calles. Fue empujado por la gente hasta un callejón desolado.

-¡Auh! Que groseros-Se quejo levantándose del suelo y sacudió su ropa. Su madre los mataría si lo arruinaba. Estaba pensando en eso hasta que un ruido lo distrajo, se acercó tembloroso, en su mente ya habían pasado mil y una opciones aterradoras. Sacó la navaja de su cinturón y se acercó. Él no tenía miedo.

Una sombra se asomó por detrás de la basura. OK, tal vez si tenía miedo.

-¿Q-quién anda ah-ahí?

Al no obtener respuesta, se abalanzó con las piernas temblando contra la sombra, impactando con otro cuerpo y cayendo ambos al suelo. Grito antes de que chocarán contra el suelo y al levantar la vista, un par de ojos verdes -muy enojados, por cierto- lo observaron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?

-Quítate de encima, idiota.

Se levantó dejando que el que estuvo debajo de él se levantará con agilidad. Era un niño, un poco más pequeño que él, delgado, piel morena, cabellos rapado y apenas el inicio de unos cuantos cabellos oscuros en su cabeza, eso agregando las cicatrices en sus manos y una herida aún fresca en su mejilla. Este lo miraba con desconfianza y con posición defensiva, traía encima un par de pantalones blancos con franjas azules y un saco negro y sucio, que se veía le quedaba grande.

-Emm tu tienes una...-No acompleto su frase señalando La mejilla del otro.

-"tt"-el otro chasqueo la boca y se paso con brusquedad la manga sobre su mejilla. Jon al ver eso corrió a su lado y detuvo su movimiento.

-E-espera te vas a a lastimar.

Con más tranquilidad tanteo sus bolsillos hasta hayar un pañuelo verde oscuro y se lo extendió. Ahora que sabía que era solamente un niño como él y no un monstruo como había creído -a pesar de su aspecto- , sintió la tela ser arrancada de sus dedos y al chico alejarse un paso de él.

-¿Acaso no me vas a matar o algo así?-preguntó con sarcasmo y rencor en su voz mientras se limpiaba un poco de la sangre seca en su rostro.

-¿Es por que eres judío, cierto?

Un silencio incómodo se esparció y ni el sonido del los soldados podía romperlo.

-Bueno. No te ves peligroso, y-yo no te hago nada si, t-t-tu no me arrancas la carne-Le ofreció de forma temerosa. Jon sabía, por parte de su padre, que los judíos podían aparentar ser como ellos. Pero sí hacía un trato con uno, tal vez no lo lastime. 

-Est...-

-¡Niño! ¿Qué haces ahí?- La voz de un soldado distrajo a Jon del niño frente a él.

-¿Niño?-susurró confundido volteando hacía atrás. Ya no estaba el otro. Después de eso, el soldado lo llevó con los otros niños para que pudiera hacer sus servicios.

....

Damian aterrizó sobre sus cansados pies después de saltar la pared para huir de los uniformados. 

-Mierda.

Se escabullo entre las calles llenas de ratas y basura. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, tenía que hayar un lugar para esconderse mientras los demás llegaban. O al menos los que habían logrado sobrevivir, recordó con amargura y con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar las noches debajo del piso de madera, escondido, mientras afuera había gritos y disparos. Había recordado cuando Dick tuvo que explicarle por qué tenía que esconderse junto a Colin y por qué había todos los días gente nueva y desaparecian otros.

Se odio a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia con aquel niño, aunque no pareciera peligroso, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera otro asesino. Decidió esperar en su lugar hasta el anochecer para poder escabullirse entre los techos para encontrar algún aliado o algún transporte en el que pueda volver a esconderse para salir de ese pueblo o lo que sea.

Se acomodo dentro de un bote de basura y cerró los ojos. Aun le ardía su mejilla de aquella bala que le había rozado al salir corriendo de un camión de sandías. Al menos ese niño había servido para no dejar rastros de sangre, fue su último pensamiento al apretar el pañuelo manchado de sangre en su mano. 

....

Al caer la noche se subió a los techados con ayuda de una escalera abandonada. De ahí solamente fue saltar. Aunque su condición física y mental no le estaba ayudando para saltar como antes lo hacía.

Antes de...

Damian sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos. Ya no estaba encerrado. Tenía que sobrevivir, se los prometió.

Se sentó un momento para respirar al sentir a su corazón golpeando con violencia su pecho por el sobre esfuerzo que era esconderse y saltar. No fue hasta que una luz en una casa le llamó la atención, al igual que la voz que se escuchaba cerca. Se arrastro sintiendo su cuerpo rasparse con las tejas. Cuando llegó a la orilla pudo asomarse y se sorprendió al ver al mismo niño de antes, pero se veía cansado y con la ropa sucia y desarreglada.

Un nuevo plan se desarrollaba en su mente.

....

El joven oji-azul llegó arrastrando los pies por el padimento, lo único que no le impedía quedarse dormido sobre la calle era que si su madre llegaba y lo sorprendía así, le daría una golpiza por eso.

Durante la práctica de tiro, no pudo evitar recordar al niño del callejón, no le había dicho aún a nadie. Es decir no sabía a quién decirle o qué pasaría después, suspiro con cansancio ante la incógnita.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada con la llave que su madre le dijo dejaría debajo del tapete cuando salíers junto a su padre a un baile de bienvenida para los adultos, mientras Kon se había quedado a beber con otros soldados mayores, ya que en 2 días tendrían que partir a Rumania a combatir un grupo de rebeldes o algo así les había dicho. Y por eso estaba tan cansado, al ser los jóvenes tendrían que quedarse en la zona y tenían que entrenar para defenderse si es que querían sobrevivir. Sentía cada musculo papilla y es por eso que la patada que recibió en su espalda lo hizo golpearse de lleno contra el piso.

Se quejo por el golpe a la nariz y con el sonido de la puerta trató de levantarse, hasta que el peso extra lo dejó donde estaba.

-pero qué...

Du pregunta fue interrumpida por el filo de una navaja contra su mejilla.

-¿Qué tal? Parece que al final si podras ser útil, blanquito-Le dijo una voz detrás de su cuello.

-Te vas a levantar, pero pobre de ti que grites, ya sé que no hay nadie en tu casa, así que te conviene, ¿entendiste?

Asintió con miedo por el frío de la navaja contra su cara. El peso se desvaneció de sí y se levantó con lentitud hasta girarse sobre sus talones, hasta toparse con su agresor. Era el mismo chico que encontró en el callejón.

-Ey, eres ese niño judío del callejon

....

Después de un par de amenazas y una manzana, pan con queso y un vaso de leche como ofrenda después. Ambos se sentaron el piso de la habitación de Jon, el Moreno aún no había bajado la navaja del contrario y ponía nervioso al oji-azul.

-O-oye, ya te dije que si no me sacas la piel y no usas esos raros poderes de control mental que tienen ustedes los judíos, yo tampoco haré nada. 

Explicó acomodándose en el piso. Damián lo miró por unos momentos, confuso, masticando un pedazo de pan, pero al comprender lo que decía sonrió con malicia detrás de su vaso de leche. Lo dejó sobre el piso de madera y se limpio algunas migajas que le habían quedado en su rostro. 

-Bien. Es un trato. Pero si tratas de hacer trampa, haré que te tires a un río y le arrancarte la piel a tu familia-advirtió con rostro malvado y haciendo gestos de misterio con sus manos.

-¡Ay! -Jon se protegió el rostro con ambos brazos al creer que en serio haría algo así en esos momentos. -¿Al-al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

Preguntó por detrás de sus brazos. Damian dejó el gesto en paz y fingió que lo pensaba.

-No.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué no? -Hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos.

-Dah, menso. Ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado al hablarte o tan siquiera dejarme ver por ti.

Jon hizo un sonido de pensar con la boca para después darle la razón.

-¿Hay más como tu?

-¿Judíos?

Jon asintió sentándose mejor y abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Damian observó con tristeza los alimentos a sus pies, sintió su labio inferior tembloroso y se lo mordió apretando los puños sobre su regazo, suspiro dejando salir todo el aire y Jon supo que algo malo había pasado al ver que la actitud del chico se apagaba.

-Si, al menos lo éramos

Susurró para después agachar la cabeza y pasar su brazo por su rostro de manera rápida. Se quedaron un momento en un silencio incómodo hasta que Jon quizo alargar la mano para tocarlo siendo detenido por la mirada fulminante del contrario. Jon trago grueso antes de devolver su mano a su lugar.

-Te dejaré en paz, si me haces un favor

Terminó por decir para después terminarse lo que quedaba de la manzana. Jon hizo un gesto incómodo, pero el otro ya le había echo una advertencia, así que solamente suspiro pidiendo perdón a sus padres por aceptar.

-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó derrotado.

-¿Hoy? Solamente un lugar donde esconderme y descansar. Mañana... ya veremos

Jon se rio ante el descaro del Moreno. Y Damián lo miró con el ceño fruncido por lo que creyó era una burla, aunque por dentro tenía mucho miedo de que en cualquier momento cambiará de opinión y lo entregará para dejarlo morir.

-Nada, nada.

Explico de forma más confiada al ya no ser apuntado por su propia navaja.

-Es solo que, no sé dónde podrías quedarte, que yo sepa, si alguien más entra y te ve, sería demasiado obvio.

-"tt" no seas tonto mini-nazi, estás casas siempre tienen pasadizos y cuartos ocultos-Presumio después de acabarse el contenido del vaso de cristal. Se levantó y empezó a palpar con sus manos la pared.

-No te creo.

-¿Quieres apostar? -Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja alzada en su rostro. Trató de apartar con sus manos el gran armario pero era obvio que no podría.

-¿Ayudas?

-Ah si, claro

Entre ambos movieron un poco el mueble, lo suficientemente para que Damian deslizara su delgado brazo por detrás de esta. Y por la cara de triunfo, Jon adivino que tenía razón, observó incrédulo cómo arrancaba el tapiz con cuidado sola en una zona, pasándole la basura para que no quedara regada por la habitación.

-¿Y ahora?

-pregunta. ¿Quieres mucho tu armario?

-Eh, no ¿por qué?

Jon miró con confusión al moreno abrir su armario y empezar a sacar la ropa que le había costado acomodar en la mañana, para después meterse de cunclillas y tantear el fondo de este. 

-Habrá que romperlo

-¿¡Qué?! Definitivamente no

Lo dijo de una forma tan tranquila que cuando Jon lo proceso no pudo evitar exaltarse, ¿acaso el niño estaba loco?.

-No seas gallina.

Después de por fin convencer al dueño de la habitación, entre ambos cortaron y quitaron algunas tablas de la pared y armario, para así crear una entrada directa del armario. Damián guardo algunas tablas para usarlas después para volver a tapar el agujero, y las escondieron debajo de la cama del mayor. Estaban terminando de poner de nuevo la ropa en su lugar cuando el sonido de la puerta abriendo y la voz de la madre de Jon se escucharon. Se miraron con pánico y con rapidez apagaron las luces.

-¡Cariño, ya llegamos!

Al escuchar los pasos más cerca, Jon se deshizo de la parte superior de su uniforme lanzandolo a una esquina y se acostó en su cama, tapándose, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y Damián se deslizó bajo la cama, pegándose lo más posible a la pared aun cuando las tablas se clavaban en su cuerpo.

Vieron ambos desde su posición con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto. El sonido de la puerta abriendo y la luz filtrando se se sintió como la muerte paseando frente a sus narices. Cuando volvió a cerrarse, respirar on aliviado, y cuando los pasos se alejaron, Damian se asomó por debajo de la cobija, al ver el área segura salió de ahí. Se paro y se dirigió al armario. 

-Bien, me quedaré aquí.

Sentenció abriendo el armario y metiéndose dentro, una vez se acomodo, cerró las puertas.

-Buenas noches, pelon

-Buenas noches blanquito


	10. Pertenencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU donde Bruce se quedó a tomar el liderazgo de la liga y crió a Damian y a los demás Batboys en la liga de asesinos (se ve en Batman Dark metal) 
> 
> ..... 

* * *

La primera vez que observó la tierra fértil que el sol abrazó con celo y que la humanidad había dibujado en ella contando historias de hermosas danzas que terminaron en lienzos pintados de gloria. Esas joyas que resplandecía con la fuerza del sol y que hacechaban cuál panteras entre la selva esperando atacar. Y las almodillas oscuras que destilaron con veneno e inteligencia, sólo le terminaron por rematar su decisión.

Él tenía que ser suyo. 

No. Se corrigió con brusquedad sintiendo el aroma a aceites y perfumes corporales inundar la sala de reuniones. 

Él se volvió suyo desde el momento que entró a la habitación caminando sabedor de ser el centro de atención. 

En el momento que eligió aparecer con un atuendo típico de sus tierras de origen con telas transparente y abiertas que coqueteaban con cada paso a cualquier que le dedicará una mirada hipnotizandolo y prohibiendo que apartase la mirada. 

Jonathan sonrió con suficiencia. 

Él ya es suyo.

Aunque no lo sepa aún. O quiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... 
> 
> Imagen de: @sayaKA_69


	11. Yo Fui

Erase una vez, un niño que creció en el seno de la muerte y bebió la sangre de sus víctimas con una sonrisa en sus regordetas mejillas con una espada entre sus pequeñas manos.

Creció en la soberbia y un destino trazado. Entre clases, misiones, retos, perspectivas y sangre se hizo el mejor en sus filas.

El niño creció con su creadora y su destino, empujando lo siempre al límite, hasta que su abuelo murió y terminó viendo a su madre alejarse para dejarlo bajo la sobra de un hombre del cual solo había escuchado historias y tenía el nombre de un murciélago.

Alguna vez creyó que podría redimirse después de su muerte, que podría crecer y ser una mejor persona, esa persona que le habían enseñado era mejor.

Él pensó que había logrado redimir sus pecados al menos con los afectados y poder empezar un camino dónde se pudiera ayudar a sí mismo con el apoyo de su familia. Hubo más gente en el camino que se llamaron amigos, compañeros y hermanos.

Y enserio lo creyó. Su pecho oprimido y un golpe fantasma a su estómago le hizo doblagarse ante la verdad que se había negado a afrontar, huyendo de su verdad, aferrándose a un ideal y a personas que al final tuvo que callar viéndolas partir para seguir su propio camino con los puños cerrados y una súplica en silencio.

Se trago el sabor amargo y la pesadez de saber que sólo seguia un camino borroso con los dedos señalando y nadie a sus espaldas.

¿Pará qué esforzarse? Se preguntó con una mirada vacía sintiendo el frío escalando por su pecho y la presión sobre sus pulmones que le impedían respirar, aún así me ven como el malo de la historia.

Se seco las lágrimas no derramadas y siguió caminado tratando de apagar las voces y las espinas bajo sus pasos y apartar la piedra sobre sus hombros sin apartar la vista de la escasa luz al final del túnel.

Solo quería descansar.

La sangre volvió a pintar el suelo y el fuego se esparcida con rapidez, trató de pedir ayuda a sabiendas de lo humillante que fuera, solo recibió miradas incómodas y una casa vacía.

Así que, con un suspiró en labios temblorosos, acarició el lugar vacío en donde alguna vez estuvo el símbolo de su redención y reinicio, ahora perdido en alguna callejón sucio junto a su último patético intento de ayudar y el hombre que debería llamar padre.

Es la historia del niño que creyó poder escapar de su inicio y que aquellos que se supone le ayudarían a salir de él, sólo lo empujaron más. Y nadie pareció extrañado o asustado de eso, cómo si es siempre hubiera sido su lugar.

¿Sus sentidos se sentían adormilados o era su propia existencia la que lo hacía sentir pesado?

¿Había algo a lo que aferrarse ahora? ¿Qué era entonces lo que no había intentado y no había fracasado? Probablemente Alfred lo había sabido, él siempre supo todo.

El frío se alojó en su cuerpo como un huésped que no era ajeno al lugar y Parecía querer quedarse ahí. El vacío se extendió y lo dejó sin nada dentro sí.

Si así serían las cosas, con ojos fijos esperando que se levantará el telón, entonces les daría un show o simplemente se quedaría tras la puerta.


	12. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arte de: kaokaocin (Twitter) Kao (Facebook) 
> 
> Pará quienes aún no estén familiarizado con el universo 11, es aquel donde las historias son similares pero con nuestros personajes favoritos con el género contrario. Ahí podemos encontrar a Superwoman, Batwoman, Wonder Man, etc.
> 
> En este caso, tenemos a Jonathan Kent Y Damian Wayne en su versión femeninas, mejor cono conocidas como Laurel Kent y Talia Wayne. Sin más, disfruten y perdón sí no es muy bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Girls love. 
> 
> Yo:Aaaah no quería, lo juro, luche pero me obligaron a escribir esto!
> 
> Also yo:Aww tan bien bonitas 

La música que salía por los altavoces era abrumadora para su pobre ser ya harto. Lo único que quería era llegae a casa ponerse ese lindo -que ni muerta lo diría- y esponjosa almohada que Rachel le había regalado el día de ayer por su cumpleaños, hablando de eso ... 

Escrutinio la habitación con detenimiento -o lo que su vista podía- para poder localizar a su amiga, tal vez si inventaba una buena excusa podrían irse antes. Juraba que estaba a un chico ebrio de golpear a alguien. 

Se acomodó sobre el sillón en que había estado abandonada mirando su atuendo, un overol negro que llegaba a su cintura y se abría en una falda hasta la mitad del muslo, en su pecho tenía un bolsillo ancho con la cara de un gato adorable en el centro, debajo llevaba puesto una blusa manga larga de color gris, mayas de rayas y un par de botines negros, eso y Rich la había maquillado un poco, sombras rojas y cafes en sus párpados, rimel, delineador, brillo en sus labios, ¡ incluso le puso rubor en su cachetes! ¡RUBOR POR EL AMOR A ALA !; arregló su cabello en un rodete de trenzas que se entrelazaban entre sí terminando en su nuca. ¡Hasta había escogido las botas que no tenían plataforma para que Laurel no se quejar a de su altura esa noche y la desdichada la dejó a su suerte! 

La idea de Laurel había sido llevarlas a ambas a una fiesta de una amiga de un amigo para poder celebrar su cumpleaños y compensar que el día anterior usa acabado en cama por la fragancia de Poison Ivy, enserio, ese hombre tenía que conseguir un pasatiempo en vez de seguir jodiendo. Pero ella definitivamente no se estaba divirtiendo, es decir ¿cómo? Laurel era más la más extrovertida de ambas y se la había pasado de un lado a otro en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, en se momento danzaba en la pista con movimiento rápidos y coordinados como si la canción la hubiera practicado una y otra vez hasta que cada paso fuera perfecto en la pista. 

Talia tomó otro sorbo de su soda de fresa de su vaso rojo desviando la mirada sintiendo la sangre viajando a sus mejillas, algo cliché en su opinión, es que ¡vamos! Se sintió como en una película barata de adolescente americana de las que le gustaba ver a Todd. Y que se joda, la había visto verse un maraton en una noche a la maldita. 

—¿Hey nena, por qué tan apagada, acaso no te regalaron un poco de elixir? —Preguntó el chico un poco mareado que había elegido sentarse a su lado en silencio durante sólo dos minutos antes de hacer esa pregunta con una sonrisa que supuso pensó lo haría ver atractivo pero sólo hizo que el estómago de la chica se revolviera incómoda. 

Se abstuvo de responder y mejor se levantó de su asiento en ese sillón viejo y se alejo a una esquina aliviada de que ahí no llegara tanto el sonido. Jugueteo con sus artes y piercings de plata que tenía y que había agregado recientemente para frustración de su madre, ahora tenia 5 en total. Uno por cada año de libertad, había pensado en tatuajes pero principalmente a su madre le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón ver a su hija de 10 años con un tatuaje, esa opción la vería cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, probablemente Jessy la apoyaría sólo para molestar a su protectora, y a Rachel, obviamente. 

"A Lau le gusta jugar con nuestros aretes y le gusta maquillarnos y-..."

Manteo al aire para alejar esa molesta voz que solo venia a recalcar todo lo linda que era Laurel, solo para recalcar que ella no la veía como algo más que amistad. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, su boca se seco y su vista se nubló, maldijo sus estúpidas emociones al no querer ponerse de acuerdo con ella en no quebrarse. De todas las personas de las que tuvo que enamorar, tenía que ser de Laurel Samantha Kent, la chica más linda, amable, valiente y despistada del planeta.

Y en serio que quería odiarla con fuerzas. Por su culpa se la pasaba suspirando viendo por su ventana acariciendo a su gato pensando en la otra durante horas, el tiempo que pasaba con ella no era suficiente y deseaba un minuto más para seguir a su lado, que su corazón latera como loco contra su pecho y apretara sus piernas cuando ella simplemente aparecia en la habitación brillando y existiendo, que su rostro no pudiera controlar su temperatura al sentir su pequeño cuerpo adolescente apretado a su espalda y aferrándose al manubrio de su motocicleta para concentrarse e ignorar el aroma natural y al perfume de la chica. Y sobre todas las cosas, laa que más que podía señalar Talia que odiaba, era que...todo ese mundo de emoción, lo tuviera que gritar sola en silencio. 

—¡Lia, aquí estabas! —Grito de pronto la dueña de sus suspiros apareciendo radiante en su campo de visión tomándola por sus brazos con poca fuerza para sacudir la—. ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace media hora! 

¿Enserio se había perdido tanto en su mente?, La mayor alzó una ceja impresionada por ese echo y solo rodó los ojos alejando las manos más suaves y cuidadas de sí pero sin soltarlas. 

La menor tenía un par de shorts de mezclilla color blanco que abrazaban su cadera y muslos, debajo llevaba mallas semi transparente de color negro con brillantina y tenis con plataforma de 5 centímetros de color rojo. Llevaba dos pulceras en la mano izquierda - cortesía de su hermana karol- que tinrineaban cada que movía el brazo, una camisa de manga corta verde menta ;fajado en su short que le quedaba un poco grande colgando un poco de fuera y un dibujo limitado por un cuadro de girasoles. 

Apenas llevaba un lipsin de color rosa en sus labios, rimel, delineador y brillo en sus párpados con dos estrellas blancas a cada lado bajo un leve color rosa, su cabello ondulado fue retenido por un par de pinzas para que quedara libre de su frente y el corto cabello quedara libre atrás. Talia sintió la garganta seca, estaba tan hermosa como el momento en que fue a recogerla a su casa, pero tenía el mismo efecto que si la hubiera visto con su traje de Supergirl y la cara llena de hollín. Carraspeo antes de hablar. 

—Te preocupas demasiado, sólo sentí un poco de dolor de cabeza y decidí quedarme aquí un rato. Vete a disfrutar la fiesta, estaré bien—. Le aseguro con una sonrisa leve que no llegaba a sus ojos. ¿Estaba mal querer decirle a la chica que en realidad solo quería regresas a casa y pasar su noche solo con ella?. Laurel no ponía mucho esfuerzo en hacer papilla su corazón y su convicción cuando ponía esa carita de hamster triste por sus mejillas redondas y coloridas haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer sobre su pecho mirándola con esos grandes ojos azules detrás de sus gafas de marco blanco que parecían brillar con estrellas, confeti y un montón de cosas cursis. 

—Peeeeroooo Taliiiiaaaa—resongo dando un par de pistones al suelo—.Se supone que vinimos aquí para divertirnos las dos. ¡Ni siquiera te he visto bailando! Además que, si te sentías mal debiste decirme, nos hubieramos quedado en casa, aún la hubiéramos pasado bien. 

Por favor, no me hagas tan fácil amarte, idiota. Talia tenía ganas de inclinarse y besar su pequeña nariz para que no se preocupara por ella y su pierna que todo estaba bien, en cambio le dio un apretón a sus manos y los acercó a su pecho. 

—Lo siento, no quería arruinarte la noche y...te veías feliz bailando que no quise interrumpir. 

—No seas tonta Lía, eres mi mejor amiga y primero esta tú salud. Fiestas habrá muchas

Le guiño un ojo con una actitud más juguetona picando sus costilla con una amplia sonrisa. La mayor parpadeo un momento antes de asentir y tomar la mano de Laurel para salir de la fiesta sin perderse, sonriendo ante la calidez en su pecho que ahuyentaba todos sus malestares y la hacais querer bailar y reír. 

—Gracias Laurel. 

Agradeció a la chica cuando ella giro y movió sus labios sin soltar su mano señalando su motocicleta. 

—¿Eh, qué dijiste Laurel?—Pidió confundida la adolescencia ya que no había escuchado lo que si amiga le había querido decir. Esta se rio en silencio, o al menos así lo sintió ella al no escuchar nada más que estática, los labios rosados se abrieron para volver a hablar pero se sentía como estar debajo del agua y sus oídos se taparan.

—...¿Qué est-

La visión de Laurel y su alrededor se volvió borroso y confuso, al no sentir la otra manos trató de dar un paso adelante estirando su brazo pero cada paso que daba de alejaba más de ella. 

—¿Laurel? ¡Laurel!—Grito su nombre presa de la confusión y el miedo que surgía de sus entrañas—. ¡LAUREL, ESPERA! ¡LAUREL! 

Grito más fuerte corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir sus músculos arder y sus piernas llorar, grito una vez más sintiendo que sus cuerdas vocales se rasgaban. 

—¡LAAAUREEEL! 

¡LAUREL! 

¡Laurel! 

¡La-Laurel! 

... ¿Laurel? 

—La-Lau-

—¡Talia, aquí estoy, a-a-aquí p-por favor, Quédate conmigo! —suplico una voz sollozante entre la neblina que dolio de solo escuchar la desesperación y angustia en su tono. 

—¿Qu-que-

—N-no esfuerces, la ayuda ya viene, solo... Solo no cierres los ojos ¿ok? —suplico en un tono bajo un quebrado temblando con cada palabra mientras intentaba no romper en llanto. 

Talia parpadeo tratando de enfocar su vista. Ah, ya lo recordaba. Habían empezado una invasión y lo que al principio pareció una situación controlada, pronto de volvio un caos en el que varios héroes y heroínas tuvieron que asistir, entre ellos el equipo de las Super Girls. 

Todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que sacaron armamentos de kriptonita. Entonces todos los supers peligraron. La batalla duró horas hasta que al fin pudieron ganar con solo dos bajas lamentablemente. Sin embargo, cuando Robin se dirigia a Supergirl para revisar si estaba bien, en eso, uno de los robots invasores se levantó entre los escombros con una lanza de kriptonita en su mano. Ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr. 

Sí le preguntaban a Talia, todo sucedió en cámara lenta a sus ojos, sus pies corriendo hacia Laurel que sólo la veía con una sonrisa que con lentitud cambió a una sorprendida cuando la empujó lejos de la trayectoria de la lanza, mentiría si dijera que no dolio como una perra ser atravesada por la mitad, otra vez. Sus órganos fueron travesados con brutalidad viendo como salía el otro extremo de la lanza por su estómago. Entonces todo fue en picada y confuso en ese punto, vio su sangre caer y la sintió subir por su garganta hasta que el cosquilleo en su garganta se convirtió en una tos mortal al ver la sangre salir. 

Supergirl y Red Hood la vieron con una expresión de horror ante la escena, Supergirl reaccionó quemando hasta los cimientos al robot y lanzándose en su ayuda, Red llamó a la yuda de inmediato corriendo par ayudar a traer el equipo apenas dándole órdenes a Supergirl par que contuviera la herida. 

Y ahora ahí estaban, suponía que se había desmayado en un momento haciendo que recordará una noche agradable donde al final bailo en pijamas con la chica que lloraba y se manchaba de su sangre en un intento desesperado de luchar por su vida. 

—L-Lau—Un gorgoteo de sangre le impidió terminar su nombre recibiendo otro sollozo e hipidos como respuesta, la cara de Laurel estaba sucia con sangre, tierra y ahora lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. 

Ambas se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos y las voces de su familia acercándose. No iba a salir de esta. No lo haría. No habría una resurrección milagrosa, ni un echizo que la sanará para ese momento. Morirá. Y eso sólo hizo que el llanto de agonia de Laurel aumentara, uniéndose le la batifamilia presente que había llegado y viendo la escena sabiendo lo mismo que ella. 

Supergirl levantó su vaenza para mirar a la familia con desperacion sin querer apartarse de la mayor. 

—¡SALVENLA, POR FAVOR! 

—Supergirl... —Trato de hablar Timotea arrodilladose junto al cuerpo de Robin. 

La menor negó con violencia negándose a la realidad. Su amiga tenía que salvarse, tenía que vivir, aún no se gradúa an juntas, aún existían miles de cosas del mundo que no había podido mostrale a Talia, aún no había visto sus ojos brillar en silencio al ver algo nuevo que le llamaba sua atención. 

Aún no. Solo... ¡aún no! 

Batwoman se arrodilló y tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos sin impedir que sus lágrimas se escaparan debajo de su mascara. 

—¡Hija, no, no- Yo! ¡YO- lo-lo siento tanto!—hablo entrecortada acariciendo sus rostro, beso su frente y unió sus frente dejando que un par de lágrimas calleran sobre el rostro de la adolescente, su tez se volvía cada vez más pálida, su tiempo terminaba—.Te amo hija, te amo, te amo, te amo. 

—Madre...

La familia se acerco a llorar en silencio viendo la desgarradora escena, siempre es doloroso ver la perdida de una amigo, conocido o familiar en el campo de batalla, pero si udda la más dolor a es de un padre o madre que tiene que ver a sus hijos morir. 

Rachel Grayson se acercó e hizo lo mismo que Bryce dándole su espacio cuando está entendió la mirada de su hermana, se volteo hacia Supergirl que no había dicho nada concentrada en buscar una forma de salvarla. Le tocó su hombro y con una mirada rota la hizo detenerse para que pudiera acercarse a Talia. 

—¡Ta-Talia yo-! 

—S-sh—calló en un susurro levantando su mano par acariciar su mejilla—. yo -ugh- yo, te amo

Susurro dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran sintiendo que la vida se le iba de las manos. Con una tima sonrisa cerró los párpados llendose de ese mundo con la imagen de su amada en sus ojos. 

—Yo también —respondió con la voz quebrada aferrándose a la mano flacida de Talia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... ¿Qué les aprecio? La verdad es la primera vez que trabajo con ellas y me gustaría saber su opinión, para saber sí podría jalar para más o lo que caiga. Taaambien es mi segundo(? Angst que hago a sí que, también me gustaría leerlos para saber si creen que voy bien o de plano nel.
> 
> Pddt: no dormí por hacer esto, así que no se sorprendan si ven un número entre letras xd


End file.
